$-ij + 6ik + 3i - 6 = 9j - 8$ Solve for $i$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-ij + 6ik + 3i - {6} = 9j - {8}$ $-ij + 6ik + 3i = 9j - {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $i$ in them. $-1{i}j + 6{i}k + 3{i} = 9j - 2$ Factor out the $i$ ${i} \cdot \left( -j + 6k + 3 \right) = 9j - 2$ Isolate the $i$ $i \cdot \left( -{j + 6k + 3} \right) = 9j - 2$ $i = \dfrac{ 9j - 2 }{ -{j + 6k + 3} }$